Naruto and Supergirl Challenge
by Blackwolfman9000
Summary: Naruto is Kara and Alex's little brother, who was stranded on a island for five years, basically making him the Arrow of Earth-38. Incest Naruto/Nathan x Alex x Kara P.M if you want


**Naruto and Supergirl Challenge**

* * *

Nathan "Naruto" Danvers is the the youngest and only son of Eliza Danvers and Jeremiah Danvers, making him the little brother of Alex Danvers, and the adoptive little brother of Kara Danvers. He was extremely close to his sisters Alex and Kara growing up. Taking a job to earn some money when he was 18, the ship went down in the north china sea. Five years later, Nathan Danvers returns home a changed man.

* * *

 **Island Years**  
There to keep Naruto/Nathan's island years like Oliver's with a few differences.  
He was tortured more, so 50% of his body is cover in scar tissue, second degree burns on his back, arms, and legs, and 20 fractures that never properly healed.  
On his second year he learns magic, which he is a master of by his fifth year. A eight year old girl was working for Ivo, so she takes the place of Sara. Naruto saves the girl instead Shado like Canon.  
He has three tattoos, One being the magical tattoo from John Constantine, on his right upper back shoulder was the dragon slade gave him and on his left Pectoral was his bratva badge of office, marking him as a captain.  
When Amanda threatens his family, She knows Kara is kryptonian  
Naruto/Nathan during his mission to capture China White is in National City, while he is there Naruto/Nathan finds a message from his father, explaining what he did to protect Kara, and that he is with Cadmus.

* * *

 **Info if your going to do the challenge**

Naruto/Nathan has return one year before Kara becomes Supergirl.  
Kara, Eliza, J'ohn, and Alex have to learn about what happened to him those five years he was gone. Alex and Kara learn of Amanda Waller.  
Nathan/Naruto becomes a member of Supergirl's team. He is willing to kill and torture for his sisters Kara and Alex.  
Naruto/Nathan he must not become the wimp that Oliver Queen become in Arrow, who lets people walk over him like a god-damn doormat.  
He must the realist towards his optimist sister, Kara.  
Bring some arcs from Arrow like Slade's Promise, Prometheus and his revenge, and War with Leaguie of Assassins.  
Naruto and Oliver meet, they become close friends. Naruto is there for dominators and Invasion-X.  
Alex has to be Bi, in this story.

* * *

 **Powers & Abilities**

Naruto is a master of magic that he could defeat his silver-kryptonite infected sister.  
He has the same skills as Earth-One Oliver Queen. He is equal to Oliver Queen when they meet. Oliver and Naruto have the same fighting style.

* * *

 **Equipment**  
He has multiple bows, arrows, flechettes, trick arrows and more like Oliver Queen. He has equipment like Speed Loader: a Speed Loader arrow cartridge capable of holding nine collapsible arrows. He has red solar arrows.

* * *

 **Naruto/Nathan's Enemies**

 **Sasuke Uchiha/Dark Archer:** Naruto's best friend who joined Astra. (Because in one of the comics, the Dark Archer is Oliver's Best friend Tommy Merlyn).  
 **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke of Earth-38:** His former best friend and brother who is destroy him for Shado.  
 **Richard Manson/Magican:** A man who gets Naruto in war with the league of assassins by killing the lover of ra's daughter and frames his mother, Eliza. He is a former member of the league.  
 **Ra's al Ghul of Earth-38:** A man Naruto fought to protect his mother, the man who nearly killed Alex, forcing him to join the league.  
 **Danzo Shimura/Leader of Root:** A man who wants to make the world in his image, basically making him the Damien Darhk of Earth-38. He must have the Idol  
 **Asuma Sarutobi:** Asuma is Naruto's version of Justin Clayborne, who daughter Mirai wants revenge.  
 **Mirai Sarutobi/Prometheus:** A woman who wants revenge on Naruto for killing her father, and wants to destroy him and break him.

* * *

 **Organizations**

 **Root:** Root is basically the counter part to H.I.V.E. of Earth One, except that Danzo turns his soldiers into emotionless drones.

* * *

 **Relationships with Allies**

 **Eliza Danvers-** Nathan/Naruto and his mother Eliza were close growing up, considering he was a mommy's boy growing up. His mother is overjoyed when he returns from Lian Yu.

 **Jeremiah Danvers-** Naruto/Nathan cared deeply about his father, but he was never close to the man like he was with Eliza, Alex, and Kara. When he found his father's message, he tried his hardest to rescue him from Lillian Luthor and Cadmus.

 **Alex Danvers-** Nathan/Naruto and his older sister Alex were extremely close growing up as Alex was protective of him. His presumed death broke Alex in a way, as She threw herself into partying before she met J'onn and joined D.E.O. Like Kara and Eliza, she was overjoyed when he return, but she could tell he was different and darker. She realized this when he killed saving her life during a mission.

 **Kara Danvers-** Nathan/Naruto and his older adoptive sister Kara were close as he was with Alex, because he was the first child of the Danvers family to accept Kara. He was there for her during her nightmares of Krypton, He encourged her when she struggled with her gifts. Nathan/Naruto stayed at A.R.G.U.S. when Amanda Waller threatened to reveal that Kara was kryptonian to Lillian Luthor and Cadmus. Like her family, She was overjoyed when he returned from Lian Yu; She was horrified by his scars and burns.

 **Winn Schott-** Naruto/Nathan and Winn are friends, as he trusted Kara's best friend. Like Kara, He saw Winn as him and not his father's son.

 **James Olson-** Naruto/Nathan and James are friends and he trusts him. When James became a vigilante, Naruto/Nathan followed him and protected him when he couldn't handle it. He trained him.

 **J'onn J'onzz-** Naruto/Nathan has alot of respect for J'onn, and cares alot about him. J'onn took care of Alex and helped turn her life around. He trust J'onn enough to reveal his father's message to him. He even told J'onn about the knowledge that Amanda Waller had on Kara.

 **Clark Kent/Kal-El-** Naruto/Nathan doesn't like Superman, because of how he broke Kara's heart growing up, by never visiting her. He knows he is a great hero, but Naruto/Nathan doesn't like the man.

* * *

 **Pairing**  
The pairing for the story has to be an Incest one, meaning it has to be **Naruto/Nathan Danvers x Alex Danvers x Kara Danvers**. Meaning **Danvcest**

* * *

 **Forbidden**  
Naruto/Nathan becoming like Oliver.  
This not being a Incest Pairing.


End file.
